Come to Far to Go Back Now
by lonnii renae
Summary: after the f**kery now known as the scandal season two finale, this poped into my head: what happens when Daddy comes back into Olivia's life? what happens when olivia's connection to dearest daddy is discovered? #olitz endgame {{{Olivia's backstory...if I were to write it :)...}}}
1. Felt Like the Weight of the World

well just like everyone else, i was slightly upset with the finale. with that being said, i loved it at the same time. shonda makes things so clear and crisp that you hate her for it. all im going to say is give her time, im sure the whole daddy thing is going to work wonders next season!

now with that being said, this is my take on how i hope it will happen next season. i think this is an awesome idea and i hope you agree. all i can say is keep reading. shit got real yall. shit got real. :)

* * *

Freedom. This is truly what it felt like to be freed from..anger...hatred...abandonment. I had a plan and I saw it through. It may be hard but I can do this. I am Olivia Carolynn Pope. I am the poster child for strong women. I smooth out the invisible wrinkles in my white runners top. My ear buds fit snuggly in my ears, pumping faith into my soul. I can be the white hat. I can be the good girl. I'm not what my past says I am. I open the door to the lobby to my apartment building when I blinded by flashes. Even though I can't hear them, I know what they are yelling and screaming. I snatch the bud out as reality punches me in the stomach.

"...sleeping with the President?"

"Are you the mistress?"

"How long were you and the President sleeping together?"

"Was it really you on the sextape from a couple of years back?"

"Is he packing? Kinda looks like it!"

I'm pulled and pushed in one direction to another. I went from such a hopeful time, an optimistic period to a downward spiral. I'm pushed into a limo expecting to see Fitz, here to save me. I'm slapped in the face however when I see my father.

He was here...in D.C. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't deserve to be here! He eyed me from across the limo with typical judgement eyes. Eyes I'd learned at a young age to do everything in my power to avoid. I take a deep breath to stabilize my thoughts. This isn't suppose to happen. Not this way. The plan. We made a plan. He didn't follow the plan!

"Olivia."

"Dad." I answer more emotional than I hoped.

He stared. "Still have the nerves of steel I see."

I tick my head to the side. A way of agreeing with him without verbalizing it. I don't want to verbal agree with him. I wish I didn't have to agree with his at all. No point of giving him the satisfaction.

"Still don't talk much either."

I push my lips together before looking out the window. We're driving in circles.

"Where are we going?"

"Depends on what you tell me."

I turn to my..._him_ with an irritated look. "What do you want?"

"The truth and you."

"You've never wanted me. If you wanted me, you would have told me. You would have never let me walk, jump into a situation that you knew I could never handle!"

"You could have handled everything just find you would have stayed your course. If you would have done you DAMN JOB!" He yelled.

I play with my fingers in my lap. I knew it would come back to this. I knew this was the reason for the visit. "So the story got back you. How'd you find out?"

"Jake has been tailing him since Operation Remmington. But why do I think you know that already?"

"I just put it together." I answer dryly.

"Slow on the uptake. That's what distractions do to you. Slow you down. Dumb you down. Brings your objectivity into question. And you don't want those type of questions to arise."

"Yea, wouldn't want to get thrown in the hole, now would I?"

He studied me for a few seconds then spoke. "I'm on your side Olivia."

"I'm sure you are." I mumbled.

"I am. If you were any other person, you would have been condemned to the hole five years ago."

"I started the campaign like you ordered me too."

"The gentleman, 'Huck' was not apart of that plan. You know that."

"How was I suppose to know he was 613? He was...he needed me."

"You got soft! You got soft and you fuck up! You fuck up your mission, Olivia."

"I did no such thing."

"What was the objective?" He asked calmly.

I frown, tears springing to my eyes. I look away quickly so he won't see my tears.

"What was your objective?" He asked again.

"To get Governor Grant elected."

"Did you succeed in your mission?"

"Yes. He's the president isn't he?"

"I didn't tell you to rig an election! I didn't tell you to commit a felony! To commit damn near an act of treason! You were to get him elected clean."

"Running a dirty campaign like his father, threatening and killing all opposition is not clean!" I yelled.

He looks up from paperwork with that look again. I immediately offer an apology before looking out the window.

"Your objective, since you need reminding, was to use you're skills to get his elected. You have a unique set of skills that no else possess. You had, at your disposal, the best and brightest of the group to assist you in your mission. You have been groomed for as long as you were alive on this earth to be a fixer. You are OUR insider. Like it or not, you are one of us. You are me and I am you. There is no separating us. We are cut from the same cloth. You can't wear the white hat because you were born in darkness. There is no light. There is no God to save you from your sins. All you have is me...and the band."

The familiar brown plain building comes into view as we turn the corner. I gasp at the sight. It had been so long since I was there.

"You're punishing me." I stated as he roughly pushed me into the building. Three men in suits surrounded us in the foyer.

"Don't look at it that way, Heir. I'm refocusing you."

Darkness slipped around me as a bag was placed over my head. I was lifted off my feet and carried down the stairs. I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw. A hand cover my mouth from the outside of the bag. "Shut up, traitor." A harsh voice hissed.

I free fall for a little before hitting a hard surface. Then it was deathly quiet. I whipped the bag off my head where I was met with more darkness. No! He couldn't. He wouldn't. My chest heaved as I tried to calm myself. He wouldn't do this to me. But thats's just it. He would. He could. And he did. He disappeared me. He's punishing me. I screamed until it felt like I ripped my vocal to shreds. I coughed and coughed and coughed until I was to tired to do so. He did it to me. He left me all alone...again.


	2. Pressure to Break or Retreat

well, it looks as though you guys loved this story. and yes, i do know that this is kinda weird and creepy but what would fanfiction be if it wasnt shocking and thought provoking at the same time. you might have to read this one twice. might be confusing but i promise it will make sense later. and if you're wondering, it is a flashback chapter :) to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited the story, thank you :)

quite a few q and a's this update! :) thanks :)

LoreneMichelle: im not saying what shonda has in store for us is crappy but if this is the way she goes, i think i would pee myself from excitement lol

Guest: it is dark. that what makes it good. :)

Ocean00711girl: in the hole she went! omg!

jealisagosling: i can assure you this story will be twisty and good. a lot of questions have been brought up and i can assure you even more will arise after this chapter but stick with me. i promise the payoff is good :P

whitetenchcoat592: thank you so much! im trying really hard to create my own alternate story but still have some bit of the show you can connect with. your review made me tingle inside lol btw i looove you name!

clio1792: if i can help it, i want big jerry to look like the easter bunny dropping of happy candy to the little kiddos compared to rowan. im willing to see where my mind takes us all lol

kelsey: although you dont get answers to your questions right now, hopefully i have brought up more questions for you to ponder. hope you like :)

angchick04: hell im here for it too! lol that first chapter just popped into my head last night so i wrote it. now my juices are flowing and this story is going to be epic...at least i hope. and im glad you like it too!

guest: he is indeed her dad. back story from the lovely family will be sprinkled throughout the story. :)

beautifulmindedprincess: no, he didn't. he made his flunky put her in there :(

demetria valentia: i hope i can keep you somewhat happy or at least so confused that you think you're happy lol

starinthem: she did a big no-no. rule number one. dont fuck up. and she fucked up lol

geaniewebbie: here is the first official update and thank you for giving the story a chance!

marsharose: that would be so freaking awesome. please dont me daydream about the awesomeness that is writing for scandal :) lol by the way are you one of my followers on twitter? did you graduate from hs today? if so congrats!

* * *

"Olivia, are you ready?"

"Not really Mom. I can't find my pager. Have you seen it?" Oliva yelled from her bedroom upstairs.

"No, I haven't. I told you to keep up with it. It's very important that you-"

"Keep up with it." Olivia cut her off. "Yada, yada, yada." She said under her breath.

"I heard that Carolynn." Her mother scolded her. "You have to understand the importance of that pager. It's life or death."

"Mom, it's for me to know when you or Dad need me. It's hardly life or death. We don't even have anything remotely 'dangerous' about our life." She waited a pause, "Do we?"

"Do we what?" Olivia's mother asked. She glanced into her purse checking for all her items.

Wallet...check

Contracts...check

Pager...check

Gun...check

Bullets...check

Lipstick...check

Blush...check

"Are we in danger?" Olivia asked from over the balcony.

Olivia's mother check to make sure the safety was on, then smiled looking up at her 14-year-old, "Of course not. We are a perfectly safe, loving and normal family."

"Dad says normal is overrated."

"Don't listen to him. He just wants you to stay his baby for as long as possible."

Olivia came running down the steps just as her mother met her at the front door.

"Do you have everything, Via?"

"Yes, Mom." Olivia answers with a drag of attitude.

"What did we say about that attitude?"

"That it is an emotion that should not be shown."

"Exactly, fix it." Her mother ordered her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you find your pager?"

"Yes. It's right...I must have set it down when I came to the balcony. Hold on."

Olivia ran back up the steps. Where had she set it down? Maybe she should clean this room more often. It would be easier to keep up with things. And if for some reason some was misplaced, it would be easier to find. She smiled when she flipped the covers on her bed finding it hiding there.

A noise from downstairs caught her attention. It sounded like a bit of a scuffle. Someone straining or grunting. Maybe lifting something.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Hmm, yea." Her mom answered. "Sweetheart?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Olivia asked as she reached the balcony.

"Don't come downstairs." She rushed out.

"Why not?" Olivia questioned.

"I need you to grab something for me. Go to my room, in the closet, top shelf to the right behind my shoe boxes. There is a grey purse with an envelope in it. I need you to get it."

"Am I to bring it to you or...?"

"Um. yes." She answered with a huff.

"Okay." Olivia answered unsure. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just do as I say, please Carolynn."

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia followed her mom's instructions to the T. But then, she hit a snag. There wasn't a purse behind the shoe boxes. Olivia paused and thought over her mother's directions. Closet, top shelf, to the right, behind the shoe boxes, grey purse, envelope. She thought about the directions again. Her mom was the cleanest person she knew. Very organized. Everything she did had a purpose. Every move calculated. Her purses were not hung in the closet with her shoes. Her handbags, ties, scarfs were in a separate closet by the bathroom. She hopped down, shooting out to the other closet. There on the top shelf to the right was a grey purse. Had her mother been mistaken? She shrugged. She reached in the purse, feeling a thick and heavy envelope.

"Mom, you were so wrong about the place of this envelope. What do you have in it rocks? Geez." Olivia reached the foyer looking around. "Mom?" She walked around the downstairs level of the house looking for her mother.

After not finding her, she peeked out the window to see the car gone. "She left me?" Olivia questioned to herself.

Her pager beeping from upstairs pulled her from her thoughts. How long had it been going off. She glanced at the display with a frown. It was the house number answering machine. Olivia shrugged walking to the kitchen. She called the voicemail, keying in her special pin number.

"Olivia, sweetheart listen to me. I need you to be very mature. You can do this and I trust you completely. I have loved you my whole life and will always do so. I needed to step out for a minute. In the envelope, there is a black folder and a set of instructions. I need you to follow them exactly. I love you, baby." Then there was a click. She was gone. Olivia frown staring at the phone. What did her mother mean, she had to step out? What did she mean by being mature? Why did that message sound like a goodbye rather than a see you later? She walked back into the living room where the envelope lay on the couch. Olivia felt a calm sweep over her. Her parents always taught her to be level-headed. Not to let emotions get the best of her. No matter how scared she might be now, everything would be okay. It always was with her family.

She open the envelope, dumping its contents out. Two sets of keys fell into her lap, a stake of papers and the black envelope slid out soon there after. Olivia flipped through them quickly seeing a lot of information. A lot of information she didn't understand. She flipped back to the first page. It was in her mother's hand writing.

_My Dear Olivia, _

_I first want to say how beautiful, loving and intelligent you have become. I know your life has been sheltered and difficult at times, but you have carried it with such grace. I now want to apologize to you. Your life as you know will soon change. You life of waking every morning at 5:27, taking a shower, doing your hair and makeup (the little I do allow you to wear), getting your things together for school, meeting me downstairs, us sharing breakfast before I dropped you to class, me heading to work, your Dad picking you up from school, me meet you guys at home, you doing your homework while I cook, the family dinners, then the nightly prep and debates that you fake hating to do but I know you secretly love, all of that is no more._

_That has been your routine since you were young enough to attend daycare. Even as a young child, you could argue with the best of them. And today makes me happy that you have the best traits from your Father and I. We tried everything in our power to make sure that this day wouldn't come to you. But since you're reading this, that means we failed not only at that mission but we failed you. It hurts my heart to know the pain that you're getting ready to endure. Just know that I have not one doubt in my mind you are prepared. You learned from the best._

_Enclosed is all the information you will need. All the direction you will need. Make sure you keep this paperwork and the keys with you. It is important that you follow the plans as they are written. Deviation from the script, from this plan have dire consequences. Consequences you ARE NOT or NEVER will be ready to endure. It will seem like to much to bare at times but just remember I love you and you are ready. Rather you believe it or not. _

_Now for quick instructions: take only what you can pack in your two black duffel bags. No pictures. Do not bring any of them with you. I know you'll want to but don't. You can't risk it. The set of keys with the red key ring will open a door behind my chest in the garage. There is an ATV in storage. Drive it down the river trail to the very end of it. Push the ATV on the river when you reach the end. There you will have to hike about two miles to the bus station. Inside your envelope is money. Only spend what you have to. It will have to last you until you get to your new destination. Take the first train to Phoenix. Once you get to your first train stop, read the second set of instruction. I know this all sounds crazy and complicated but I assure you, you can do this. The strength and intelligence you hold inside is much greater than any darkness that could every surround you._

_Remember, if you ever get confused or lost, just reread my letters. I assure you all the answers you need are in them. _

_"Fear is the secret desire to explore something we know nothing about."_

_-Unknown_

_Love, Mama_


	3. Stumbling's So Familiar

hey guys, i must say i am not entirely happy with this chapter. i couldn't get the right feel for it. it is not doubt jumbled and somewhat random thoughts. but i guess that's okay. it will add testament to how disoriented liv feels. if typos are present, please forgive me! and once again, thanks for reading, reviewing and favorite-ing the story! (and yes i did just make up that word)

q and a's

demetria valentina: im glad you are both excited and confused. that mean i have been successful thus far!

guest: thank you! im not worried about olitz either but for the time being, i am a little heart-broken about their breakup. :(

guest: what happened in the kitchen indeed! hmm i'll take speculations! help a sister out lol i love doing the q and a's too! so much fun :) liv was confused but not so much as she is in this chapter lol

ocean00711girl: sad isn't it :( abandonment issues are starting :)

lagub: glad to know i have your attention! now i need to do is keep it! :)

evoria: you know me! different and weird is my middle name. and im glad to meet others like me :) lol

kelleekellkell: thank you!

gsr4ever: thank you! hope you like this chapter.

mmrb0908: it is scary. but i think she'll be okay...hopefully.

lorenemichelle: im glad you are here with me. get ready for a ride! hope to keep you here :)

geaniewebbie: thank you! here is the new update. hope you dont hate me to much after this!

beautifulmindedprincess: im not really feeling this chapter but i hope i can live up to your expectations.

simmabugs: sometimes i wish i could just keep going on and on. :) it's mutual :)

* * *

"Olivia?"

"Fuck off Rowan." She spat out bitterly.

"You'll want to hear what I have to say."

"I don't care. Unless you are telling me I'm free to go, I have nothing else to say."

Rowan gave the signal to his team, silently telling them to close the door. He stared at the ground with hatred. She was so much like her mother it was sickening. So strong-willed, pig-headed, opinionated and...a whore. Rowan turned his face up in disgust. Pope women were good for two things, shut opponents down and keeping their legs up. For Grant Men no less.

"Sir?"

Rowan was brought out of his thoughts when an agent spoke. "Yes?"

"How long?"

"Feed her...in a weeks time. We'll see how she's feeling then."

"And about her team. They have been very busy."

"Convince them to stop looking."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_They say light can permeate even the darkest of places. Funny I haven't seen any since...I don't know when. I shuffle over to the corner to my makeshift calendar. I feel for the groups of dirty and hay I've collected. I count six piles. Six months. Where am I? Why was I here? I can see a man. A man who is faceless. A man who I know I can feel but I don't know him. Why am I drawn to him but I can't see him? Maybe he's the perfect man to save me. The perfect man for me. A man who can- _

Olivia's head suddenly explodes with light, with Fitz, with her Mom, with her gladiators... with joy.

_Who's Fitz? _

A creaking noise is heard with footsteps. Olivia squints at the sudden overflow of light. Of freedom. Of opportunity.

"Sweet Baby?"

Olivia lifts her head, acknowledging her identity. Her Fitz was there. He was there to save her. To rescue her from the dungeon that was her current life.

"Fitz..." She chants lightly. As light as a sigh that leaves her lips after a morning of him between her legs.

"Sweet Baby?" He coos to her. His voice wraps around her offering comfort and pain, love and heartache, hope and despair. "Talk to me."

The sonic waves travel down to her as they wash the dirt and grim from her face, leaving a bright and wide eyed child. A 14-year-old girl who is ready and willing to do anything her parents asked. Where the color white and black didn't signify a person's skin color but if they were a good or bad person. A time when that girl first travelled on her own without anyone looking out for her. Where she learned to be alone and trust only herself. To be objective first and foremost.

"Who is Sweet Baby?" She croaks out as she lies on her back huffing for air. Her head is spinning for the sudden bright light that threatens to split her head open.

"Do you remember the Rose Garden?" The voice asks.

"Rose Garden? Nooooo." Olivia dragged the word out in confusion and exhaustion.

"The trail?...A specific hotel room where something special happened?" The voice asked.

"Why would a hotel room be in the middle of the forest?" She provided.

"Do you know a Karen and Jerry? A person named Teddy?" He still questioned her.

Olivia confused and dazed frown deepens. "Who?"

"Fitzgerald Grant?" The voice was stern and to the point. The moment of truth.

"I don't know him." She answered.

"Ever meet him?" A smile could be heard in the question

Olivia's head cocked to the side a little, "Can't say that I have."

* * *

Outside the door in the floor, in a barren room located in a basement just three miles from Olivia's apartment building, Rowan stood looking at the ground. He bit his lip in anger before kicking the latch on the door.

"Sir." An agent stepped into the room. "The reporters have all been taken care off."

"They all went away quietly?"

"All except two. But we silenced them."

"Clean?"

"It's handled."

"Excellent."

"You need some help here, sir?"

"No. The subject isn't quite ready yet. Make sure she stays in there until her pretty white top turns as dark as her mind needs to be."

"Yes sir."

Dealing with his daughter was problematic enough. Now he had another person her needed to add to the agenda. He opened the file under his arm.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III Age: 51

Wife: Melody Grant Age: 42

Children: Jerry Grant age 15 and Karen Grant age 12

children away at boarding school in Colorado Mountains.

Jerry is an avid skier, Karen is a snowboarder." Rowan smiled.

"How long has it been?" Rowan asked looking up from the file. "How long have we had her?"

"Eight months, sir."

"You know you don't have to stand guard. It's not like she's getting out."

"With all due respect sir, I know Olivia. I know what she is capable of."

"That is true. That is very true. As you were."

Rowan stepped out of the basement deciding to head for the White House. He and Cyrus needed to have a one-on-one.

The guard looked down at the door in the floor with a smile as his boss left. "I bet Mellie would love to see this." Hal smirk at the thought of snapping a picture.


	4. Try To Get Up But the Doubt is So Strong

okay guys i am here again! thank yall so much for the amount of views im getting! it is amazing! i cant fathom that little old me in texas could make ppl love a story so much. so once again thanks!

olivia's mind is all fucked up sadly. but maybe she's playing rowan and trying to get out. we will see, im hoping the last few lines are well presented in this chapter. although it might upset a few people. in any case, im not try to cause a riot like shonda so please dont kill me! thanks! sorry for typos! im sooo tired :)

q and a's

beautifulmindedprincess: the feelings about hal are mutual! i try not to disappoint! thanks again :)

demetria valentina: dont worry the break shall commence soon!

clio1792: thanks! i was really questioning that last chapter. i couldn't get the right flow i was looking for. but im glad you liked!

simmabugs: it just came to me! im glad it did because it opens up so many more questions! a mini shonda...hmm only when the fandom isnt try to burn her at the stake lol

lorenemichelle: yea...tears will be shed! i can promise that :)

geaniewebbie: thank you for being so excited! hal and mellie! ugh them two lol and cyrus..is he even on fitz's side...hmmm lol

starinthem: lol if it was up to hal, she would probably die in that hole lol it seemed like she kinda remembered fitz but couldnt place him. *ye shrug* lol

mmrb0908: yes! wait until you read the last page break lol

joanne: 8 months! bastards lol toothbrush? i would be worried about food lol this chapter is all for you! all your questions were answered :)

kelleekellkell: thanks! i was worried about it.

guest: here's an update just for you! more on the pope women in time...i promise :) dont get me started on rowan and hall too! ugh ll

jealisagosling: thanks! glad you're enjoying the ride

oceans00711girl: mellie is...lol i cant give it away just keep reading lol mellie will be mellie

scandalfanatic: snitching as hal with his messy self! rowan, i am enjoying writing actually! lol im working on payback. i hit writers block! professor and his student update is coming tho :)

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Fitz bellowed in angry towards Tom. "Lauren!"

The petite and slightly frightened secretary ran into the room. "Sir?"

"Get Cyrus in here now!"

Lauren scurried out of Fitz's presence as soon as she could. He frown as the door closed behind her. In this past year, he had seen many people's backs and doors being closed. Usually people running to get away from him. He was hard to live with. Hard to work with. The only other person he wanted to be around him was Teddy. And Teddy seemed to want him around. Plus he was the only person who could cheer him up.

"You summoned?" Cyrus asked with an edge in his voice.

Fitz's face scrunched up, prepared to tell him to watch his attitude but he couldn't. He wanted someone to talk too. He needed someone to confide in. He just need someone.

"Cyrus." Fitz said defeated.

"Sir?" Cyrus stepped into the oval unsure. He frowned at the sight of the weakened man in front of him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"She is your person, Cy."

"She's yours too." Cyrus reasoned back.

Fitz sighed, unsure where to continue. She was his person. They had the perfect plan. They sat up the whole night making love and discussing the plan. Discussing the plan and making love. Well mostly making love but they made time to come up with a plan. But when it was time to execute it, she skipped town. She left him...again. She left him all alone.

"We had a plan." Fitz confessed.

"What?"

"A plan. We gathered a list of 12 trusted sources together and leaked Olivia's name to the press. It was our plan."

"And how in the hell did either of you think this was a good plan? How did you think this would help you in re-election?"

"We had gotten word Mellie was going on live that next night. She was going to announce to the world that Olivia was my mistress. Mellie was going to throw her to the wolves. When we woke up that morning, I was going to leave. We would leak it to the sources then Olivia would go out for a causal run."

"Olivia doesn't run. She swims. She does not run."

"And that was the genius part. It would look totally unsuspected on her part. It would look like a regular woman, going about her regular run, on a regular day. It was all a set-up. A set-up that we... set up."

Cyrus slumped down heavily on the couch. His face turning red as he thought about all the problems that could arise from that "plan." He glanced to Tom in the corner, "And you allowed him to do this?"

"I serve at the pleasure of the President." Tom answered stone faced.

Cyrus threw his hands in the air. "And this great plan. What happened when it aired on the news live? What happened when they did they public stoning live?"

"They weren't going to do it live. They were to come to Blair House entrance after Liv ran back to her apartment. They would wait for Mellie and I to exit. Right before we were to walk out, I was supposed to remind Mellie of what I told her in the hospital. How she better not mess this up for me. When the reporters "mobbed" us, I was to explain that Mellie and I were just coming to together to discuss details. And I would be holding a press conference at 7 that night."

"None of that happened. Why?"

"We were only to go ahead with the plan when Liv texted me. It was an all clear type signal.

"And..."

"I never received the text."

"And the reporters?"

"They never showed."

"So you are telling me, Olivia and a dozen reporters disappeared...on the same day?"

"No, Olivia and two reporters disappeared."

"And the other ten reporters?"

"Swear up and down they have never heard of an rumblings about Olivia being my mistress."

* * *

"How is our favorite girl today?"

"Started screaming about two hour ago."

"Is she okay?" Rowan asked intrigued.

"She seemed fine. She wasn't crying. She was just screaming. Maybe like she was frustrated."

Rowan smiled. "That is excellent. She doesn't like being ignored. She has finally understands I am not playing any games or holding her hand anymore. She still has a little bit to prove to me before she's moved."

"I await you instructions, sir."

"And Hal, just so we are clear. You are a secret agent in a secret spy group. The key word in all of this, is the word secret." Rowan said, making his point obvious.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Who called this meeting? And at a coffee shop no less." Harrison said sitting down at the table.

"Did you really feel comfortable at the office once Huck found the bugs?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes.

"No, but I thought Huck cleared that up."

"I did but I want to see if they put another batch of them in there. And this time, I have my camera waiting for them." Huck smirked creepily.

"Down, killer." Abby said with a smile. "Liv wouldn't want that."

"Doesn't want that. Why do you always talk about her in past tense. Like she's not here?" Harrison hissed.

"She's not here! She hasn't been here for almost a year. We've been looking for her for a year. She never went back to her apartment, her credit card has no activity on it. Her bank account untouched. She vanished off the face of the earth."

"Excuse me. Olivia Pope and Associates?"

"Minus Olivia Pope." Abby said under her breath.

"Who are you?" Harrison and Quinn asked at the same time.

"Gideon Tanner."

"Gideon Tanner, really?" Abby asked.

"What agency do you work for?" Quinn asked.

"That is not important. What is important, is the holes that you Lindsey Dwyer drilled into Billy Chambers. Or the multiple felonies that you have committed. So many felonies that they could land you jail for the rest of your life. There was that pesky crime scene you fixed by making it look like a burglary."

"Harrison Wright. Do you know how many of your former inside trading criminal friends are looking for you? Jimmy Thork, or maybe you know him has No Fingers, is particularly interested in finding you. Something about you joining the no fingers club. I would advise you not to rush into this battle, gladiator."

"Huck. But we all know that isn't your real name, right Jose? Oh. Damn. I guess I spilled a secret. I don't need to tell you what I'm capable of. Because you know, don't you? You want to know what 752 means, try me."

"And you. You're a pretty girl. So pretty, very pretty. Do you remember a Charles Putney?" Abby's eyebrows furrow with anger and fear. "Looks like you do. He is very interested in find you. I told him I could track you to Virginia. He's there looking for you know. That's not very far from D.C. you know?"

"What do you want?" Huck muttered.

"Olivia Pope."

"We don't know where she is." Abby answered.

"I know. And that's the way I want it left. You stop looking for Olivia and your past "friends" will stop looking for you. Oh and Ms. I Would Love To Have Your Sock Drawer David, if this conversation stays between us, your true location stays between us also. I know how scared you are of him."

The man stood to his feet, took a sip of Abby's coffee, handed to back to her with a smile then walked off.

"Arrogant bastard."

* * *

Fitz stood gazing out the window at the Rose Garden, Olivia's favorite place on the grounds. When ever they needed to get away and just be, that's where they went. The roses seemed to make her even more irresistible when they were hiding amongst the hidden trails. How could she literally go off grid? Where he didn't doubt her ability to do it, he did questioned the timing. Had she left him again? Did she not want to be with him but didn't have the heart to let him down easy?

The door open and he knew instantly it was Mellie. It was as if the once warm and sunshine filled room became cold and dark in an instant.

"You didn't come to the residence last night." She said with a sigh.

"I was working."

"Like you're doing now?"

"No, I needed a break. What do you want Mel?"

"I just wanted to see you. Make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." He said in a huff.

The was a pause, "Did you find her yet?"

"Find who?"

Mellie sighed annoyed, "Olivia. You precious Olivia. Have you found her?"

Fitz paused thinking, "How did you know she was missing?"

"What do...what do you mean?" Mellie asked fidgeting.

"You asked if I found her. I'm asking how you knew she was even missing?"

"Everyone knows. Hal told me you had him searching her apartment."

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows. "Where is she Mellie?"

"I don't know. But I wish I did. I'd make her stay where ever she is. Maybe we can make it through the rest of your term with you out you being so damn weak."

"Get out of my office, Mellie."

"My pleasure. But don't forget what I did to get you here." She said with a smile.

Fitz ran his hands through his hair. What is going on? Hal was on vacation. What was he doing in Olivia's apartment? How did Mellie know he was there? She knew something. Something she was not letting on. Something she wasn't going to tell. Something he need to get out of her. Maybe Cyrus and Tom could help.

The door opened with a familiar click. A click that Fitz would know anywhere. A click that could wake him from the dead. A click that had indeed brought him back from the edge of darkness when he was in a coma, it was her shoes. It was her walk. She had a unique sound all her own. Mellie tried to imitate it often but it was never quite duplicated. It was his Olivia. Fitz turned to doorway, his body ready for a sight he had not seen in nine months. A sight that he cried for every night before bed and every morning before he started his day. She stood before him, a pillar of confidence and strength. His Livvie. Her ever-present white suit with a soft pale blue undershirt. An outfit he had never see before. Her white stilts, at least five inches, clanked as she approached him with a warm smile.

"Livvie." Fitz choked out.

"What? No. I'm Olivia, sir. Olivia Pope."

Fitz stared in confusion as Olivia smiled on. Her eyes bright with ambition and focus.

"Mr. President, it has been so long!" Olivia exclaimed with a smile and a handshake. "I was hoping I could assist you with your re-election campaign."


	5. And I Ain't Gonna Not Believe

hey guys! i know im a day late with the update but i needed a break. i had to step back and see where i wanted to go with this one. i hope yall like this update and keep an eye out for liv's mom and her letters. they will be back. readers, reviews and favorite-ers, thank you for the out pouring of support. if you aren't doing so already, follow me on twitter. mostly because im obsessed with scandal and i need more people to enable me ^_^

q and a's

simmabugs: lol i was evil! im sorry...not really lol

scandalfanatic: we shall see if she is indeed faking...

JFJD: i tried to tie all of that into my story. it looks like i weaved it all in well. and you dont have to wait any longer! here's the update.

starinthem: you know fitz aint even going down like that. we bought to snatch wigs left and right. his woman gone be his again. mellie...ugh lol and "gideon" is in it to win it. no glass played here lol

oceans00711girl: she has a mission, she better not fuck up this time lol mellie is dumb but smart at the same time.

daprinces: dont kiss my toes, my ticklish lol please dont throw your phone. i dont have insurance to help you get another lol shit is going to get real

mmrb0908: nope, he is painfully awake.

jealisagosling: if this was to happen on scandal, i would probably die lol fitz is confused at the very least. someone else is also question the new and improve liv. mellie always tells on herself. its only a matter of time.

kelleekellkell: yep...damn

lorene: get ready, because it's here.

kelsey: she is...different lol

smneal: it is good. read below!

clio1792: rowan has unlimited resources to get what he needs done. and yes, liv is brainwashed to the high heavens. im surprised she remembers anything about her old life.

beautifulmindedprincess: aww i didn't mean to break your heart!...well maybe i did. sorry :)

* * *

"Where is she?" Mellie ran into the office out of breath.

Fitz never looked up from the paper. He wouldn't even dignify her with an answer.

"Where is she?" Mellie asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" Fit asked unfazed.

"I just wanted to catch up. Have girl talk."

Fitz dropped the paper on his desk. He kicked his feet up and stared at Mellie. He studied her face before speaking. "No, you wanted to know if she was coming back to take your precious First Lady spot. Well rest assure Mellie, Olivia wants nothing to do with me."

"She doesn't?" Mellie asked excited before adjusting her disposition. "I mean she didn't? Oh, I'm so sorry honey."

"No, you're ecstatic. She is one less problem you have to worry about during re-election."

"Is she helping for the re-election campaign?"

"No, she is not." Fitz answered picking the papers back up.

"Why not? Surely she would want to help you. I mean if she's worried about the affair talk, that all died down."

"You misunderstood me. She offered to help me. I declined."

"WHAT? Why in the hell did you do that? We need her!"

"I can do this on my own!"

"You said the same thing before we brought in Big Jerry. If we couldn't do it with him, you sure in hell don't have a chance without Olivia."

"And here I thought you would be happy I turned her down." he answered with a smile.

"Are you-" Mellie sighed roughly before hitting the desk. "Fitz, are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?"

"Why do you want her on the trail so bad?" Fitz asked curious. "This is the Jezebel that stole your husband from right under your nose. The woman who singlehandedly nearly brought down your legacy as First Lady."

"I hate Olivia Pope. I used to mildly hate her. I was pregnant, had more things to worry about. But now that I have that kid out of me and I can think more clearly, my hatred is clear. She knows I hate her. She knows if I wanted to , I could expose her for the leg spreading whore she is but I also know what she is capable of. And lets face it, your administration has seen better days."

"So has our marriage but you don't see me complaining do you?"

"Get her back. And do it now!" Mellie stalked out of the door slamming it behind her. With the Ice Queen back in Winterland, the room begin to warm up again. After twenty years of marriage, he still had not figured out Mellie's aim. She was a fickle as a schizophrenic. Her aim was never entirely clear.

Mellie reminded him of Olivia. Not his Livvie but the Olivia that walked into his office today. The Olivia that showed up that day and read him to the high heavens. The same Olivia who was all business and NEVER pleasure. The sudden change made no sense. She was the one that skipped out on him. For eight months, she was in the wind. She was nowhere to be found. He worked alongside Huck after about two months of looking himself. Huck wasn't much help either. Olivia literally disappeared. It was as if she was a ghost. As if she changed her name and her face and lived somewhere else.

But then today, she comes over today happy and willing to help. She talked as if they were nothing. As if they never happened. As if she didn't love him. What was going on with her? He wondered if Huck had seen her yet. He stalked to the phone quickly picking up the receiver, "Secure line, please." Maybe Huck could offer some insight.

* * *

"Quinn! Are you make decaf or regular? I need something strong."

"Olivia?" Quinn asked. "Guys, Olivia is back."

The rest of the group rushed from separate parts of the office. Abby rushed to Olivia squeezing her until Harrison pried her away. Harrison then stepped to Olivia, eyeing her cautiously. He smiled after a few minutes then leaned in to hug her as well. Quinn pour a cup of coffee, handing it to Olivia with a smile.

"I'm so happy you're back. I thought you...I'm just glad you're back."

Olivia studied Quinn before smiling slowly. "It's good to be back." Olivia turned around when a noise behind her caught her attention.

"Huck."

"Olivia."

"Oh, come on Huck. I know you're all Mr. Show No Emotion but this is Liv. She's back." Abby said.

"I can see she's back."

"Abby, it's fine. Everyone has their own way of showing emotion. Some better than others."

Quinn's eyes darted between Olivia and Huck. They seemed to being having some sort of conversation or stare-down. She wasn't really sure what was going on but she was positive something was transpiring before her.

Without taking her eyes away from Huck, Olivia begin rattling off directions. "Okay people, vacation is over. Let's get back into the groove of things. Do we have any open cases?"

"No cases but we have TONS of potential clients that need us." Harrison answered.

"Okay. Meet at the wall in 20 minutes for debriefing."

Olivia backed away from Huck giving him a small smile. She finally turned away walking to her office leaving her associates in her wake gushing.

"I can't believe she's back!" Quinn squealed.

"I know, finally. I wonder where she went?" Abby asked.

"I knew it would come out sooner or later. I thought you would have just asked her directly." Harrison said with a smile.

"There has been a lot going on. The election thing, the First Lady's press conference, the tension between us and the White House. She needed a break. Hell, she deserved on." Quinn said sipping her tea.

"True." Harrison and Abby said in unison.

Huck stood in the shadows of his office door watching the scene before. It was nice to have Olivia back. Even if it wasn't the same Olivia. He thought about Olivia's homecoming then pushed himself off the door frame. Something was off.

* * *

"He didn't bite."

"Fitz or Huck?"

"At this point, both. I went straight to Fitz after our meeting. He seemed happy to see me at first but after we talked for a minute, he went cold. I couldn't do anything to convince him of letting me on for the ride. It was like he was disgusted at the thought. I mean, it was only me who single-handedly turned his first campaign around. He would still be a Governor if it wasn't for me. And that's if he and his bitch of a wife could hold their hatred in long enough."

"Stay the course. What was the first thing you learned when you came to me?"

"Patience is key. I'm trained to wait them out longer than they could ever think possible. Eventually, they will be mine."

"Very good. You are one of my best students, Heir."

"Thank you, sir." Olivia, seeing a shadow pass, looked towards her door. Huck stood outside the door studying her. She turned her head slightly, without making it seem purposeful before whispering, "Maybe I was wrong. I think I have a bite. I'll report in later." She waved Huck in while ending the call.

"Olivia."

"Huck."

"Where did you go?"

"I went on a much need vacation."

"We don't vacation."

"We do now."

"How'd you pay for it? I had tabs on your savings and credit cards."

"My trust fund."

"Why didn't you tell any of us you were leaving?"

"I knew certain people would be looking for me."

"And we could have handle that problem if it was to happen."

"You shouldn't have too. It was my problem. I handled it."

"Where'd you go?"

"Out of the immediate area."

Huck's eyes squinted with frustration. Getting answers out of Olivia was hard but this was like pulling a deep-rooted oak tree out of the ground with your bare hands.

"Was it even secure Olivia?"

Olivia thought back to the training she received from Rowan and her trainer Hal in the basement of the Pentagon. She chuckled, "Yea, it was pretty secure."

"Are you okay? You seem...off."

"Well for the exception of a car wreck totaling my rental, I'm fine."

"Car wreck?"

"Oh yea. I was traveling to my vacation house. Drunk driver came out of nowhere. Flipped the car. Totaled it. I was pretty banged up but nothing a few pain killers couldn't handle."

"Why didn't you call us? We could have come to help you."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Didn't want worry you all. Everyone deserved a break."

"But that was the thing, we didn't have a vacation. We spent the whole time looking for you. We thought...we were worried."

"I sent you an email telling you I was leaving."

"No, you didn't. We didn't get anything from you."

Olivia opened her email going to her sent folder. Sure enough, there it was. She pointed to it with a triumphant smile. "See?"

"Sent March 3rd to Quinn, Harrison, Abby and me. We didn't...I didn't get it."

"Not my fault." She stood to her feet, putting her jacket back on while slipping her shoes back on. "We're late for the debriefing."

Huck walked to his office grabbing his laptop. He was certain he did not receive that email. He was positive something was not right in this scenario. He sat at the back of the table as the team talk about potential cases. He opened his email, going back to that day seeing it there. That was impossible. He never received it. He opened it reading it silently to himself.

_Guys, _

_I really need some time to myself. I need a break, a vacation from all that has been going on. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll be back before the start of the new year. Enjoy your break and try not to get into any trouble._

_Olivia._

He started a trace on the email, trying to find out the location it was sent from. If she did send it, it would let him know where she vacationed. Then he could check on more stuff. Maybe with the hospital to make sure she was truly okay after the wreck.

"How about the White House? Re-election coming up. With all the fuck ups that has happened there, they will need help."

"We are not handling the White House. If they want our help, they will ask. But as far as I'm concerned, we are done with the White House."

"You weren't done with the President eight months ago when you-"

"What Abby is trying to say," Harrison jumped in, "is why aren't we offering to help?"

"I've extended my services. If they bite, we'll help. If not, we have dozens and dozens of people begging for our help."

"What about the pentagon sex sting? I'm itching to get my hands in that one." Abby said with a smile. "Can you pull some strings?"

"I have no pull there anymore. That ship has sunk."

Huck's tracing software dinged. It was finished. Pages popped up as he read through the information. That can't be right. He started over, rereading everything he just glanced over. It was sent...from the Pentagon. The Pentagon. But she just said she had no connection there anymore. He glanced at Olivia through his hooded eyes. There was an evil glint there. One that hadn't been there before. Huck clicked away trying to find the date and time the email was sent. His eyes widen the size of saucers when he saw the date and time. December 16. 1:10 am. Today.


	6. To Find It May Take Everything I Have

hi. hello. how are you? i hope yall have been well! i hope i am not burning through stories like SR in this chapter. it felt a little rushed but at the same time i felt it fit right in. once again, to my readers, reviewers and favorite-ers, thank you! ^_^ my heart is well when i see your feedback :)

q and a's

joanne: Huck vs Olivia...im here for it. fitz doesn't really have a plan. the plan is to find a plan lol abby is not on her stuff! but questions surrounding the "vacation" will arise soon

JFJD: it is good to be paranoid...keeps you on your toes! lol she is a sleeper. wow you caught on pretty quick :)

guest: thanks! i try to write good stuff. glad you're enjoying

belladamenoir: glad you likey! olivia is going through hell but it'll pay off lol called foul when i saw the finale. i was like nope. she outed herself lol aint nobody that damn happy after leave a man with a head game like that lol huck and fitz gone work it out...eventually lol mellie and hal, i havent even created a hell for them yet

kelsey: you might just git a piece of your wish this chapter...maybe :)

clio1792: some cracking will happen soon. question is who'll crack first

starinthem: everyone spent so much time looking for her and she seems nonchalant about them. that has to raise some flags somewhere

kelleekellkell: chilllldddd here is the next one! lol

lorene: wow i pulled a curse word out of you! i have succeed at my writing goal! and thank you for reading :)

mmrb0908: what is indeed going on? hell if i know...

jealisagosling: thank you for the author favorite! as far as you points...a) she has yet to even put a toe in lol b) i cant wait either! c) im so not giving this one away! d) yea her memory is as good as gone as verna is lol e) i would so give the story away if i even comment on this one lol

angchick: you should be VERY terrified trust me. huck is going to be a big part of her therapy. he needs her and vis versa.

ocean00711: clearly they have underestimated everyone's relationships big one convo with 10 seconds in and fitz was calling foul lol

* * *

Olivia looked around her office trying get a clue. Something that could help her with her mission. There was a 50/50 chance the documents were hidden in her office. Huck was smart. But little did he know, she had an edge over him. They deprogramed a lot out of him. She was fresh off advance training. She walked around knocking on walls and picking up random objects. Her mind regressed back to her training. How could she forget? She went to her purse pulling out a little black box. She casually walked around her office scanning for bugs. When she was satisfied there weren't any, she began looking around the office again. She walked to the wall on the right side of the office. There was a large armoire against the wall. She glanced around the room looking at the furniture. Something was not right. It clashed. The armoire clashed with the color scheme. She turned looking at a bookshelf in the corner behind her and the desk to her left. The desk and bookshelf were the same color. She started walking to the armoire when her cell phone began to ring. She retreated away deciding to come back to it later. She glanced at the caller id hoping for the President but it was Cyrus.

"Cyrus! How are you?"

"What is going on with our boy?"

"Our boy?" Olivia asked slightly confused.

"The President. Our work baby. Mellie just told me he turn you down. She was upset which confused me. Did he give you a reason?"

"No. I was hoping you could shed some light on it for me. It was a complete surprise."

"Well, maybe I need to go have a conversation with him. I'll make him call you personally to accept your offer of assistance. He needs you. Hopefully it will go better this time."

"Groveling at my feet. I love the sound of that."

"Wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" Cyrus said with a laugh then hanging up.

Olivia withdrew the phone from her ear with a perplexed look. Wouldn't be the first time? What the hell did that mean?

* * *

Fitz waited as the phone rung. He usually had to wait three rings before he received an answer. What was really going on around here lately? Not even lately. What has been going on since the campaign trail? Everyone has literally lost their damn minds. Fitz heard a click then breathing over the phone.

"It's secure."

"How secure?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Like only three people know about this line."

"Who are those three people."

"Me, you and Tom."

"You are positive Olivia knows nothing about this line?"

"I never called her from it."

"Good." An exhale passed through the line as silence set in.

"How is she?"

"She is...present."

"She was here."

"She didn't tell me."

"I figured she wouldn't."

"Mr. President, does she seem different?"

"A completely different person."

Huck looked through the window into Olivia's office. She was busy typing away on her laptop. She was in a world her own. "Can you get away?"

"Give me a time." Fitz said standing to his feet, reaching for his jacket.

"Usually time and place."

"I'll see you there."

"And sir?"

"Yes Huck?"

"Be extra careful. I have a...just be careful."

"Huck." Fitz said almost as if he was asking what was wrong.

"I'll tell you when I know more."

He ended the call but stayed rooted in his spot. He stared at the screen until it locked and a black screen stared back. The hair on the back of his neck slowly stood.

"Huck." Olivia whispered close to him.

He jumped away putting distance between them. He rubbed his sweating palms against his pants as he calmed himself down. Olivia knew not to sneak up behind him. She knew he did not like people in his immediate and person space.

"Yes, Olivia."

"Are you okay? You looked a little freaked earlier. Like you seen a ghost from the past or something."

Huck studied her posture. "No, I'm find. Just trying to wait on some information about a case. I'm tired of waiting."

"Well a smart man once told me Patience is key. You can always out wait them." She smiled.

"I have to go." Huck hurried to his office. He pressed a few keys on his computers and his other gadgets. He grabbed his coat and a bag before giving another look around the room. He walked out of his office, closing the door behind him. The gang was all standing around the table in the wall room. He let his eyes linger over the scene as if he was looking for something. Olivia was sitting at the table with her legs crossed. She bounced her heel loosely off the tip of her toes. Abby offer some breakthrough that caused Olivia to stand to her feet. She started walking around the table toward the wall. She came back into view a few moments later as she paced back and forth. She sudden stopped as if she had an epiphany. She stood with her arms folded behind her crossed in the small of her back. That was the tip he was waiting on. That told him all he needed to know. She glanced toward him and stared. And he stared back.

* * *

Olivia dismissed herself from her team saying she had to make a call.

"It's done."

"The trail?"

"No. I'm still working on that one. The errant spy? He caught it."

"Are you sure?"

"He went in his office, typed something in his computer which was probably a self destruct code and came out with his stuff. He's been watching me since I came in this morning. I saw the realization on his face...He knows."

"Good Job, Heir. You are truly living up to your potential." Rowan answered with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." She gushed.

Olivia ended the call with a smile. One down, one to go. Then the fun could really start.


	7. Chains of the World They Seem to Move In

hey guys! second update for the night :) hope you enjoy

q and a's

JFJD: this all happened the next day after. fitz has not embarked on his re-election campaign just yet. liv is somewhat of a sleep i guess you can say. we'll explore that when we go through her past.

mmrb0908: she's not cloned. she's be mentally altered lol

oceans00711: rowan thinks he knows everything! even the almighty rowan misses somethings. :)

clio1792: poor everybody! lol thanks :)

lorene: dont be sad...be scared. rowan has big plans for liv and fitz and huck :) the waiting is over, heres the new chapter

joanne: keep the thoughts coming :) i enjoy them and they sometimes open my mind up to new possibilities.

angchick: ikr! olivia is an evil wench but she is so fun writing.

guest: heres your update and im glad you are enjoying :)

kelsey: a lot. olivia set up huck. she basically told on herself.

elleg: thank you. i still have a few under my sleeve. i hope you like them.

starinthem: liv is trying something with huck. the question is what is it.

demetria valentia: lol i love evil olivia. it fits here for some reason lol

marie726: chi-town! if i were a report, i would have so asked that question! lol i was told that quote one time by a guy i really liked and it always stuck with me. glad you like it too. im soo glad you like the story. i was really worried ppl wouldnt like it.

kelleekellkell: here is the next one :)

mzmocha: i would SOOO die if this were to happen on the show. and thanks for reviewing :)

jealisa: aww thank you soo much! i love your reviews. a) they got a bromance going lol b) i could tell you he want duped but id be lying :) c) we will discover that next chapter please share what you want! i want to know.

* * *

Olivia walked over to the armiore with a curious smile. The secrets that could be contained within. She open the door to be taken back with disappointment. It was a safe. And she couldn't remember the code. Had she even purchased this piece of furniture? Because it match the color scheme, it could have been purchase in a rush. In need. Hmm. Four digits could be at least 4,000 different combinations. She searched around the office looking for little clues or maybe something.

Outside her door, Harrison stood staring at Olivia pace and snoop around. What was she doing? Was she looking for something? Hiding something?

"Has anyone seen Huck?" Harrison said over his shoulder.

"No, I haven't seen him in a while actually." Abby replied. "It's pretty late. He could have went home already."

"The door to his office is locked. The office is dark so it's safe to say he probably isn't in there."

"He hasn't started that 752 thing again, has he?" Harrison asked worried.

"No, he's been fine. He was acting a little wierd earlier. More quiet than usual. I thought he would be happy to see Liv back." Quinn said perplexed.

Harrison, with his eyes still on Olivia felt his stomach flip. He pulled his phone out, dialing Huck's number. It rung five times before a muffled hello.

"Huck, what's going on?"

"What, why? What happened?"

"Olivia is pacing around her office like she's looking for something. And you are gone. You weren't very happy to see her either. What is going on? Did something happen between you two?"

"No...we are fine. Has she left her office?"

"No, she's been in there since you left. Just walking around looking at stuff. Kinda wierd, even for Liv."

"Has she made any phone calls?" Huck asked as he watched a black SUV turn in front of him.

"Yea. She made a call when she went into her office earlier. Didn't say who she was calling but then again, she never does. So I guess that wasn't out of the ordinary but the fact that you haven't said anything to cut me off and assure me that nothing is wrong lets me know that something is wrong. What is it, Huck?"

Huck glanced behind him as another black SUV pulled in behind him in the street. He glanced around at the people out walking and shopping or milling about. Something's off. "Harrison, go to a window, any window in the office." Harrison walked to his office, glancing out the window. "What do you see?"

Nothing. No one walking around. No movement. Just cars."

"Are they parked, running idle in the street, what?

"I can't tell. Their aren't any in the street passing. A red van. A black sedan. A green SUV. A blue-"

"Okay. It's late maybe you guys should call it a night."

"Why the third degree about the cars? Is Liv still in danger? Or we in danger?"

"No Harrison. I just had a funny feeling. I was wrong I guess. We'll talk tomorrow."

Huck disconnected the call just as he stomped the gas, escaping the two SUV that was tailing him. He'd drive around another 30 minutes without incident before he head to meet the President.

* * *

"I'm leaving." Olivia announced, walking out of her office with her things.

"Pretty earlier, huh Liv?" Quinn asked.

"Yea, you never leave this early." Abby added

"I think my body is still on vacation. It's not back to work yet." Olivia answered with a laugh.

"How was that a vacation, Liv?" Harrison asked.

"Perfect. Just what I needed to get back on track."

Olivia offered another smile before walking away. Once she was in the privacy of her apartment, she pulled out her cell phone. She needed to talk to the President. Part two of her mission depended solely upon him.

* * *

Huck finally walked into the living quarters of the main cabin at Camp David. He was sure he ghosted himself from the undercovers after only ten minutes of trying but just to make sure he drove around an extra 25 minutes.

"Huck, you're late."

"I ran into some problems."

"Is it Olivia?"

Huck studied the President before answering, "No, sir. I was being tailed."

"By who?Could it be fallout for the mole thing?"

"I don't see how. The mole and his 'helper' have both been uncovered and the problem contained. I'm not entirely sure what is going on actually."

"Tell me about it. I've been more lost the last year than I care to share. Did you find out anything?"

"I was able to get a little out of Olivia. She claims she went on vacation."

"I thought you were tracking her bank accounts and credit cards."

"That's just it," Huck said grabbing his laptop pulling up a webpage, "Olivia didn't touch any of her money.

None of it."

"Then how did she go on a vacation?"

"She said she has a trust fund."

"Trust fund? I didn't know Livvie was so well off. Well, I mean well of enough to have a trust fund from her parents. She never speaks of them."

"I know." Huck whispered think. "We don't vacation. We don't hide things. We don't lie. At least not to each other. Olivia and I, we have no secrets between us. We know everything about one another. This isn't right."

"This is Ms. Pope. Nothing is ever easy with her." Tom offered.

"Yeah, what are you saying Huck? She went on a vacation, found her long-lost evil twin and switched lives?" Fitz chuckled. Tom stifled a grin too at the thought.

Huck's head jerked up, as he stared off into space. Fitz and Tom stopped their giggles immediately. Hick was on to something. They may not get it but he did.

"That's it! That's it!" Huck said before typing furiously on the keyboard. "She said she was in a car wreck, totaling her car. With any car rental place, you have to give your ID and a major credit card. She is covering for someone or someone is covering for her. Her credit cards were not used. I can hack into all the car rental places to see if they rented to her. Maybe they let her pay cash. But whoever rented to her would have a copy of their insurance claim because she not only wrecked the car but totaled it! I also know she went out of the immediate area. The immediate area is her apartment, her office, my house, Quinn's house, Abby's house, Harrison's house, Jake's house, the White House, Camp David, places you would expect to find her."

"Did you try breaking into the GPS on her phone?"

"When she first came up missing. GPS was off. However-" Huck pulled up the cached information, "The last beam from that phone was...here." Huck looked at the address again. It seemed familiar like he' been there before. He pulled up google maps, typing in the address.

"That's not far from her apartment. What is that, a couple blocks?" Tom asked over Huck's shoulder.

"It is." Fitz chimed in.

Huck continued the browse down the virtual street until the address popped into sight. He jumped from the tape, sliding against the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no." Huck chanted.

"What? What is it? What is that place?"

"Aceme Limited Paper Company. Who names a paper company Acame Limited?" Fitz asked. Tom backed away from the table, as the color drained from his face. No, it can't be.

"That...it's...this is really bad. This is really, really bad."

"Wait, what? So she went to a badly named paper company? So, what?"

"That's not...it's a front. It's not a paper company. They are hiding in plain sight. They are hiding so close.

They are two minutes away from her house. Ten minutes from the White House."

"Who are they?" Fitz asked confused.

Tom had his back against the wall, wheezing trying to talk in air. How did this happen?

"They...Sir, you know me."

"Yes, Huck I know you."

"No, I mean you_ know_ me. I'm a _special_ type of guy. I was a marine. I was pulled from my tour of duty after I took some test. I was summoned to that paper company, Aceme Limited Paper Company for an interview. When I had no choice but to accept the job they offered, they begin to train me."

"Train you for what?" Fitz asked worriedly.

"I was apart of a small group of special agents. B6-13. No one know of us. Only a very, very selected few. They trained us to do thing. Things that would make you ashamed to call yourself the leader of this country. We did _things_." Huck muttered.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Fitz looked over to Tom, "How did you not know this?"

Tom was sicken to his stomach, running to the trash can before he soil the cabin floor. Fitz turned back to Huck with a distraught look, "Are you sure?"

"She is...one of my kind, Sir." Huck whispered painfully. How did he miss it? How did he not read her like a book? It was his job to check on people's background and he was usually a good judge of character. But he failed big time with this one. Olivia was his best friend...his only true friend and she had played him this whole time. An anger suddenly bubbled to the surface. A hatred so strong he could literally taste the death of Olivia Pope or whatever the hell her name was. He paced like a caged animal around the office, drowning out the dry heaves of Tom and the deafening silence from Fitz. Olivia Pope, when he figured out all he could about her mission, would be a dead woman.


	8. The Chains of the World

Hey guys! i want to put a disclaimer on this chapter. please do not hate me. that is all :) lol

q and a's

mmrb0908: if you think that was something, wait until you read this...

oceans007: he does put his emotions aside soon, i can confirm that for you :)

guest: wait until you read this...

joanne: "his own kind of dont fuck with me in olivia" OMG! i lol'd so hard at that line just wait to see what the major move is...

daprince's: i will take your sinister kisses and share them back with you :) you think that was dark and twist, my friend you just wait :)

kelsey: thats the thing, huck thinks olivia has been playing him for the fool since they became friends

angchick: for the sake of liv, she better get wise or she better start de-programming herself

clio1792: the explanation fo tom happens in this update, so does another really awesome cliffhanger but your question about rowan and fitz, fitz doesnt know he even exist...yet

lorene: 752 752 752 752 752 752 752 752 752 752 752 7...5...2... somebody will be chanting really soon :)

marie: first off congrats on being my 100 reviewer! you are awesome :) is olivia as good as she appears? just you wait :)

kelleekellkell: i love typing your name lol liv cant be a bad guy...she cant...? wow thats news to me lol oh just you wait heehee

jealisa: funny you write about a showdown, i already had the end written out but just for you imma add something in later at your request. i really like your idea...kinda better than mine :/ hmm now i have to o a rewrite lol

elleg: im so glad you are confused, your answer is located in this update and you will be surprised :)

* * *

"Mr. President." Olivia said with a smile. "I'm surprised to get a call this time of night."

Tom moved into the Oval Office behind her as he closed the door. He nodded to the President, silently telling him he check her personally and was clean of any bugs.

"Well, I do apologize. I have been quite busy today. A possible escalating domestic issue has been brought to my attention."

"Is that right?" Olivia asked interested. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine now. The reason I called you was to give you answer. I've had some time to think over your offer and I'll be more than happy to have you aboard my re-election campaign."

"Really?" Olivia nearly screamed. "Oh Sir, that is great. I can't thank you enough for allowing me this chance. It was great the first time but it will be even better this time." Olivia said excitedly shaking his hand. "Trust me." She added with a smirk.

Fitz smiled reluctantly before dropping his hand from her grasp. "It will be better this time." He smiled. "I promise you." He added.

"Well, I really have to get going. The fixing business doesn't slow down or have regular hours. I will call Cyrus in the morning and we will start." Olivia turned around to grab her things. "Oh this is so exciting. I get to help re-elect President Grant. Wait until I tell the team." She turned to face Fitz again and smiled. "Have a great night with the First Lady Sir. You have a good night too, Tom." She smiled again before prancing out the office.

Fitz immediately dropped his smile. "That was not Olivia." He said disgusted.

* * *

"Harrison, where's Olivia?" Huck asked determined.

"I don't know. She's already gone. Left about an hour ago."

Huck sighed. "Did she say where she was going?"

"If she did, I didn't hear her." Harrison paused with thought, "Huck, is everything okay?"

Huck paused, trying to think things through. "No." He answered before hanging up.

* * *

Fitz paced around the perimeter of the Oval Office. What happened to Olivia? She was never that...perky about anything. She never showed that side of her even when it was just them together. Fitz frowned in confusion. He understood what Huck said to him. What he explained. Olivia, his Livvie, was a plant. Who planted her was the question. Should he ask Cyrus? What if Cyrus was a plant too? Or Tom? Mellie? How many people around him was planted there to get information out of him or to use him? When did his somewhat normal existence turn into a circus? He finally stopped pacing, turn to overlook the Office. Tom's face, twisted and marred with pain. His thoughts were so torture, Fitz had to ask him if he was okay.

"Tom?"

"I messed up Sir."

"What are you talking about?"

"I messed up. I was...I failed my mission."

"Tom have you been spying on me?" Fitz asked in disbelief.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Guardian, hello." A woman voice soothed.**_

_**"No Trace? How have you been? It's been a while, huh?"**_

_**"It sure has. Time has treated me well old friend. How about you?"**_

_**"I am still alive, so I think I'm doing well."**_

_**She chuckled. "That's good. Look I need a favor."**_

_**"Whatever it is, consider it handled."**_

_**"I have to disappear for a while." She forced out. **_

_**"What? Why?"**_

_**"My cover. It was blown." She whispered. **_

_**"How? You're the best agent the department has! How could you-"**_

_**"Someone ratted me out. I'm not sure. I'm still looking into it. I have an idea though..." She trailed off.**_

_**"Could it have been-"**_

_**"No names. I would like to think this line is secure but just to be sure..."**_

_**"Of course."**_

_**"I know what I'm getting ready to ask of you is a lot but you're the only one I can trust entirely."**_

_**"Anything for you." He pledged his allegiance.**_

_**"Via, she's going to need you." The woman spoke passionately.**_

_**"Why can't her- why can he watch out for her?"**_

_**"You know what he does. You know what the rules are. We're lucky they haven't done anything to us up until now."**_

_**"That we know." He added. "It's probably because they know what kind of work you do. They're probably hoping to train her when she gets older."**_

_**"That why I need you. You can't let that happen. She is...she's smart and beautiful and sweet. She has such an optimistic view of people and the U.S. in general. I can't let her fall into that life. Into this life."**_

_**"Have you not told her yet?" He asked surprised. "You said you'd tell her when she turned 15."**_

_**"I didn't have the heart. She deserves more than what her father can give her and I can't provide that right now."**_

_**There was a long pause before the man spoke, "What do you need for me to do...?"**_

"So you've known for 20 years who Olivia was...and you didn't say ANYTHING?!"

"I lost contact with her. She didn't know I was following her. Her mother's words were to watch after her. Make sure she is on the right track. Make sure she didn't get swept up into the agency. She scheduled a trip to Italy after graduation. I lost her. I watched EVERY security tape at EVERY terminal from her flight day and she isn't on any of them. None. The last I could track her, she was leaving her house in Phoenix. I had not seen her until she started working on your campaign. I tried to play catch up on her life put there was nothing out there. I mean NOTHING. I still try to check into her past but I turn up nothing. Now I know why. Her father made sure nothing about her trip to Italy seemed out of the ordinary."

"She had a house in Phoenix? She lived in Phoenix?"

"Yes. It's her mother's family house. She left it to Olivia."

"Has she been back there?"

"No. I've kept it up for the past seven years. I couldn't figure out why until..."

"Tonight. When you found out she was B6-13." Fitz paused in thought. "Damn it. So it's safe to say they got to her after she graduated then again after we decided to leaked her name to the press. They got to her this time because what? Could they know about us?"

"I don't know Sir." Tom answered confused. "I don't know who they could have. Unless Olivia told them."

"And that also brings up the question why and how did they get her last time?"

"I don't know. Since I know Huck is...one of them. I'll ask him how they work. We also have to be careful because if they think we are on to Olivia, she'll...disappear." Tom let that sink in before he continued. "We shouldn't have let Huck leave, you know."

"Why is that?"

"Huck feels wronged, betrayed by Olivia. He doesn't know the information I just shared with you. He probably thinks she has played him all along. That is dangerous thoughts to a man like Huck. Olivia may or may not have intentionally looked after him with malice intent when they became friends but we don't know that. HE doesn't know that. We have to call him back here. Come up with a plan, Sir. Or..."

"Secure line please." Fitz quickly said cutting Tom off.

* * *

"It's done. The second phase can begin."

"Good job, Heir. And they suspect nothing?" Rowan asked.

"No, Sir."

"You are positive?" He asked curt.

"I'm 100% positive. They have no idea."

"Good. I knew you were always my favorite."

"Well I do try, Sir." Olivia answered with a smile steeping of the elevator onto her floor.

She unlocked the door to her apartment with a smile. Everything was really starting to shape like she wanted it too. Fitz will be puddy in her hands in no time and with him listening to her every whim, soon her mission would be accomplished. She stepped into her apartment, placing her keys and purse on the table by the door. She flipped the switch in the hall, bathing the living room in a soft glow. She slipped out of her jacket, laying it across the back of the couch. She steeped out of her shoes as her stomach growled angrily at her. Popcorn was on the menu tonight.

Sudden a heavy force came behind her, effectively pinning her over the back of the couch. She felt something hard against her hip and she stopped fighting. She would lure the idiot who had enough balls to break into her house into false security and then she could cut said balls off and ship them to his mother. The figure reached for her neck, bringing her out of her thoughts. She couldn't allow that large of leverage over so she begin to fight. She brought her elbow to the side of her attacker, swinging wildly with panic but he didn't budge. He did however wrap his full arm around her neck placing pressure on it. The blood begin to get backed up, with her heart beating in her ears. The room that once had a soft romantic glow started to turn into an ugly dim. She swung and fought and resisted as her oxygen levels decreased. Her head, feeling woozy and light begin to slump to the side. Her reaction time were delaying as she felt her feet sliding against the floor toward the dining room. A plastic noise was heard as they skidded to a stop over it . Just as she slipped into the unconscious world, she finally heard her assailant speak.

"Hello Olivia." Huck whispered. "We have to chat."


	9. Olivia Pope is dead

this chapter is dedicated to mrmswell and mack4g yall are awesome and i lova yall lotta times.

q and a's

clio: shopkeeping! ^_^_^_^_ #Flatlined im dead lol rowan in the hole...im liking that idea!

evoria: yep...lol

scandalfanatic: tom was on a mission. he cant just be telling everyone! lol and if it helps all three of my current stories are updated now!

kelsey: we will start to get the story. im sure huck will get it out of her soon

starinthem: huck has more than damage on his mind! tom kinda fell down on the job...or did he?

daprinces: check out huck's monologue! i hope i did it justice! im your dark and twisty woman! aww i feel loved :)

freckled: just like on scandal, everyone hides the truth about them lol im glad you're intrigued

angchick: huck has liv! i hope fitz can stop him before he does something crazy! and if i was livvie, i would get to sing with the quickness

fitzisgold-win: true loves kiss! you watch shrek! you just gave me an idea but that may be too fairy tale like. hmm ill think about it

kelleekellkell: aww thanks! check out huck's monologue!

oceans00711: do you think it was a lie or was she really caring towards him.

joanne: tom tripped hard on the job tho lol fail of the century! lol fitz is who he says he is. thats about it lol

geaniewebbie: lol no not confused... maybe the next couple chapters will explain things.

lorene: no this is not good. this is bad...really bad *in my cyrus voice* lol

* * *

"Harrison said Huck called about an hour ago asking where Olivia was. He told him she

left an hour before he called."

"So it's safe to say that Huck has probably caught up with her by now." Fitz asked grabbing his jacket.

"Yes, Sir. I've tried tracking her phone but we can't find it. I tried calling from my lie but she won't pick up. I suggest we go to her apartment first. That's likely where she is." Tom added.

"That's a good idea. Let's move, Tom. I try calling her from the car."

"Car, Sir?"

"I'm not pulling up to her apartment in my Presidential motorcade. It would tip off an already angsted up Huck not to mention the people residing in her building. We are doing this in your Ford Pickup. That or I'll take Loren's car by myself."

Tom shifted his weight from foot to foot in thought. "Fine." He huffed out walking away in anger.

Tom drove the back streets toward Olivia's apartment while Fitz repeated his dialing process. He'd called probably a dozen times now, each time receiving her voice-mail.

"She's not picking up. My God Huck has gotten to-" Open air interrupted his comment while he waited, "Olivia?"

"Fitz..."

"Olivia. Hold on. I'm on my way. Hold the phone so I can trace it...Tom, radio the guys to trace the cell...Olivia just make a noise. Let me know you're still here."

There was a rustle then a grunt, she was still hanging in there. She may be against him right now, but she was once the love of his life. She was still the love of his life. If there was a chance she felt the same about him and this B6-13 thing was a misunderstanding, he wanted to make sure she would make it back to him.

"We got her. 45 minutes NE outside the city."

"Olivia, we have your location. I'm coming."

She grunted then the line cut out. Fitz cursed in anger, willing Tom to drive faster. He needed to get to her NOW.

* * *

Huck ended the call, placing the phone next to him.

"Now that we have Fitz out of our way...Hi Olivia. It is a good thing you have the entire floor. The are no neighbors to hear your screams. We're just going to spend a little time together. Mostly with you telling me what I want to know. Look, I know you're B6-13 and you're at a special level of conditioning. They teach us well, don't they? But one thing they never prepare us for, is getting tortured by one of our own." Huck kneeled at the left side of Olivia with a calm, cool and collected demeanor. "I don't know if you remember, B6-13 can make you forget thing, but once upon a time, I was sober and scared." Huck grabbed his scalpel, shuffling down to her feet. "Once upon a time, my hand would be shaking, sweat pouring from my head so much, you'd think I was fresh out the shower. But I'm not scared. And I'm not sober. I don't need a pep talk this time. I don't need to prepare myself for the pain I will gleefully inflict upon your flesh. The reason why? You played me. I don't like that. Artie played me. I had my fun with him. Becky played me. Although I didn't get my chance to have fun, my mind ran rampant with many things I could have done to her.

But you, you are special. You are special from all my other targets. You know everything about me. You know me. You know we are on the same level plane. But this where you go into the dark. You know Huck. We have a past. You know the guy who sobered himself up and tried to live outside of this world. But now I would like to introduce you to Spin. Spin is a guy you don't what to meet in a dark alley. A guy you don't want trailing you when you're by yourself and for away from witnesses. A guy, when you meet eyes with him, know that your life is over as you know. So I'll ask you, are you a screamer? A moaner? The strong silent type? You're usually the strong silent type but you've never had a scalpel peel you skin off your toes as I dissect your toe bones with my bare hands.

So, here's my first question: what is your real name? Olivia Pope or Stephanie Harris?"

* * *

_Via, _

_I am happy to know you have made it to the safe house. I pray things were not to hard or difficult for you. You're the smartest girl I know so I doubt very seriously you had a problem. i hope you know to take ALL of my direction seriously and not to skimp on them. Olivia, there are o many things you do not know and probably won't understand. I have taken so many precautions for you and your life. There are forces in this world that you are not familiar with and if I have my way, you will never know of them. I, myself, am alive and well. Although I can't be there physically, I'm always here through my letters. I have some new things you now need to do. If you haven't done so, take a look around the house. This will be your new home...at least for a couple of months. I need to prepare the way for you. You'll be safe here. Technically from now on, you are now home schooled. We can't have a paper trail and unfortunately that includes enrollment paperwork for school. i know you love it and I'm sorry. Look at it this way, you are now on independent studies. You learn as fast as you want or as slow as you want. If you put your mind to it, you could easily finish your high school courses in six months to a year._

_I promise in time I will tell you more. And I'm hoping I can tell you in person. I don't know when or even if that will be possible but just please remember I love you and miss you so much. _

_Inside this envelope, you'll find another set of house keys. Yep, I remember you suck at keeping up with them so I made an extra copy. You'll find both cash and credit cards. The black card is for BILLS ONLY. The blue card is for all other things. The cash is for emergencies._

_Your safety is very important. More important than your safety is you location remaining covered. I have gone to great lengths to make this possible. NO social media at all. You can't ever be known as Olivia Pope. _

_Olivia Pope is dead. Welcome to your new world, Stephanie Harris._

_Don't ask questions. All will be explained. Please give me time._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Olivia looked around the living room with a hint of a smile. At least her Mom arranged to have pictures of them around. She still didn't understand but she trusted her Mom. If she said, her safety and location was not to be compromised, then there was a reason behind it. The directions and mentions of secrets were getting tiring but at least she wasn't left alone by her Mom live 'he' left her. Bastard._

_Olivia read the note next to the different boxes of hair dye. She picked the reddish-brown. Mostly because it was the most different from her current hair color._


End file.
